


Rise of the Hood

by SParkie96



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Grimm Fairy Tales (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Assassins vs. Templars, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Death of Sami Parker, Ezio reincarnated as a female, Genderbending, Leonardo da Vinci is a ghost in this, Multi, but has all of his/her memories, gay themes, genderbended Assassins, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Takes place two days after Sami Parker’s death in Times Square, New York. The team receives a surprise in the forms of a clone…and the long lost cousin of the Parkers. A cousin who was thought to have died in a car accident ten years ago. Meanwhile, Alexander Pierce, Grandmaster of the Templar Order, is using SHIELD to kill off Assassins and find his missing Asset; Ezio Auditore. Rated T-M for violence, language, and suggestive themes.





	Rise of the Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Monticello/Ezio Monticello is the descendant not only the descendant of the Auditores, but Ezio reincarnated. There is no Desmond Miles in this. The assassins are not related, but the video games exist in this universe (created by the Templars) as a way to find the original assassins and the Pieces of Eden. Also used to hide their existence from the public while also making a profit. The main assassins have all been reincarnated, and through various tests given by the Brotherhood from a young age, given their birthright names by the age of 10. Sam Monticello is Ezio's first human reincarnation since his original death. 
> 
> Lucifer and Maze make an appearance in the first chapter. Lucifer brings Sam out of the coma and transfers parts of Parker into Sam in order to keep her healthy and alive. Due to this, however, it gives Sam slight invulnerability (she can't heal, but death isn't permanent. She can get sick, allergies, etc.), enhanced strength and speed, Banshee Scream, levitation, and teleportation. She also has the Eagle Vision. 
> 
> Sami Parker is dead in this story and any other connected to this one. There are no plans to bring her back to life. The Holy Sword is actually Ezio's sword. It is considered "Holy" only because it was owned and used by "The Prophet" (playthrough Assassin's Creed II). It holds some magical properties, such as turning it against Ezio/Sam will injure her, but cannot be used to kill her like it can kill certain Metahumans like Parker or the Supers (Superman, Power Girl, Supergirl, etc.).
> 
> There. There is the background of Sam Monticello.

Jack watched his former fiancé and best friend’s lifeless form as it lay unmoving on the examination table. Tears fell from his green and blue eyes. She should have come back by now. She should be breathing and up walking around as if she had not been stabbed through the heart with a sword two days ago. Damn it, why was she not healing? Her regenerative powers should have healed the damn wound. He felt a hand upon his back as Kim sat down beside him, eyes also watching Sami’s dead body.

“Jay, I…I think we should just accept that maybe…she’s not coming back…” Kim said, tears in her own emerald eyes.

“Kim, maybe we could wait another day…” Jack insisted.

The red-head shook her head, grasping at his hand. She informed him that they had already waited two days. If Sami had not managed to come back by now, then maybe it was time to just give up. To accept that this time around, Samantha Parker was not going to come back to life and was truly dead.

Jack would not listen; he did not want to believe that. Sami was practically immortal; she had come back from worse. She had survived a nuclear explosion in Arkansas for crying out loud! A measly sword should not have been able to kill her.

He knew better that that. Two days ago, Sami was…not Sami. Two days ago, she had been a servant of Blackheart, one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse, hell-bent on taking over New York, before the rest of the world. The sword that Jack had been given to stab one of the horsemen had been blessed by a Holy Order and was capable of killing any demonic being. If they had killed either Amy Lee or Nightingale, it would have broken Blackheart’s hold on the remaining horsemen.

The sword was never intended to be used on Sami. During her last moments, she sacrificed herself so that Nightingale and Amy Lee could move on to the other side. Once he had stabbed her with the holy sword, he knew that was the end. This time; Sami would not be coming back. His brain knew that, but his heart just could not accept that.

“I can’t. I just can’t.” Jack said.

Kim embraced her friend, cradling the crying blond in her arms. He had finally accepted it. He finally accepted that Sami was gone and that she was not coming back.

* * *

 

Jack Dublin was not the only one who had been unable to get over the death of Sami Parker. Outside of the Morgue, Lucifer watched as the blond sobbed into the red-head’s chest. Maze stood by his side, patting his shoulder as a form of comfort. Parker had been much like Maze to him; a loyal servant and a personal favorite. Unlike Maze, Lucifer had seen Parker like a child of his, but that was because he had chosen her as one of his Demonic Hunters. And now because of that, she had met her demise at the hand of her best friend because of a Holy Sword.

And his bastard of a son with his god-awful intentions had been the reason behind this entire situation.

Fate truly had become a cruel mistress to him.

“Lucy, maybe we can consult Grim or Shiklah when we return to the Underworld.” Maze suggested, leaning up against Lucifer’s shoulder as she ran a hand through his short hair.

“We cannot, Maze. The sword that killed her was blessed by the “Holy Order” of Father-knows-what. That means that she cannot be resurrected at all.” Lucifer explained.

The King of Hell removed himself from the wide window before wandering down the hall in order to avoid SHIELD agents. Maze followed close behind, keeping an eye out for any Avengers. Once her eyes set on the approaching form of Natasha Romanoff, she had pulled Lucifer into a nearby room. A sigh of relief escaped the demonic beings. The relief soon turned to shock as Lucifer’s eyes found another occupant in the room.

“My, Father…” Lucifer said in shock as he approached the medical bed.

Lying on the medical bed hooked to several machines was a brunette, who looked eerily similar to Sami Parker. Except this one did not share the meta-human’s exotic brown and white streaked hair or tanned skin. This one had plain brown hair and pale skin and lacked the same tattoos that decorated Parker’s skin. It was as if they were looking at a human version of Sami.

Maze grabbed the clipboard and read the information out loud, “Samantha Monticello, born June 24th, 1996, Santa Maria Nuova Hospital in Firenze, Italy. Comatose since 2006. Cause: Car accident in Philadelphia, PA.”

“A patient who has been in a coma for ten years and is also named Samantha. Does it say who was responsible for the car accident?” Lucifer asked, looking over Maze’s shoulder.

“Accident was caused by Asset’s third cousin, Samantha Jay Lynn Parker.” Maze said, handing the clipboard over to her boss.

Lucifer accepted it, reading over as a confirmation, “So, young Samantha caused the accident that put her cousin in a coma. I wonder why she would do that.”

“We can always find out.” Maze said, before opening the door to the hallway.

Lucifer raised a brow as he watched Maze leave. After several moments, the demon returned with a confused and frightened SHIELD agent. Judging by the uniform, they worked in the medical department. Maze pushed the young man up against the wall, scanning over his form in a deviant manner. A smile graced Lucifer’s lips as he sauntered over to the duo.

“Well, well, well. Hello there,” Lucifer looked down at the name tag, “Agent Fitz, is it? Tell me, what you know of this young woman’s condition?” he asked, motioning to the comatose girl on the bed.

The agent nodded his head profusely before informing the two of what happened to the girl. Long ago, Sami Parker had to undergo facial reconstruction surgery to change her entire appearance due to an unknown condition at birth, at least that was the lie that Peter and Bloom were told. The surgeon had used a picture of Monticello’s face, knowing that it would help with the mission at hand. He went on to inform them that the car accident was a cover for what had really happened, saying that Parker had lost control of her powers and fatally attacked Monticello during an assignment given by the Secretary of Defense: Alexander Pierce, thus removing her from the picture.

From then on, Sami would go undercover and assume the asset’s identity in order to pursue a case for SHIELD in Philadelphia. The case lasted for about six to seven years, but due to Monticello’s critical condition, Sami had to remain undercover. Since then, the fact that Monticello was still alive was kept a secret from everyone except Fury, Coulson, Sami and the directors of SHIELD.

“Parker ruined her own cousin’s life…for a mission? And I thought I was sadistic. Anyhow, I know you sad sods have the means to bring people out of comas, so why haven’t you?” Lucifer asked.

“P-Parker asked us not to. She said that she did not want to risk her cousin’s life further.” Fitz responded.

“…Kind of hypocritical of her, considering she nearly killed her. No matter, I know how to help her. You may leave now.” Lucifer said.

“Awful lot of machines working here…what are they for?” Maze asked, motioning to the wires running from the bed to multiple computers scattered about the room.

Fitz shook his head, “I-I don’t know. Pierce told us that it was on a Need-to-Know basis and that we did not need to know. All I know is that it was necessary for Monticello’s survival, and was funded by one of SHIELD’s many donors.” He explained.

With a nod of uncertainty, Lucifer hummed before telling Maze that Mister Fitz was no longer necessary, and that Maze could get rid of him. Before Fitz could protest, Maze pinched a nerve between his shoulder and neck knocking the agent unconscious. Lucifer approached the unconscious brunette, laying a hand upon her cheek. He told Maze to retrieve Parker’s corpse, to which the demon did so without question. Once she returned, Lucifer took off his Armani jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. He made a comment about “not being Constantine” as Maze laid Parker down on the nearby examination table, rolling it closer to the bed. Lucifer laid one hand on Sami’s chest and laid the other hand on Sam’s chest. Light emanated from both his palms, causing both brunettes to glow.

The machines in the room started to malfunction; the florescent lights in the room flickered on and off. The furniture shook as Lucifer’s power reverberated throughout the small space. Maze watched in admiration, always loving when the fallen angel would use his powers, though she was a bit disappointed that he wasn’t tormenting someone at the moment. Still, it was a wonder to watch him work.

Sweat ran down the Devil’s forehead as he concentrated on transferring part of Parker’s soul into Monticello’s weaker one. He also managed to transfer part of Parker’s heart and brain into the other in order to kick-start brain activity and get blood flowing into the different organs and internal systems. With roar of power, the light dissipated and everything was seemingly normal again. Lucifer let out a gasp, trying to catch his breath and recover.

“It is done.” Lucifer said rolling his sleeves back down as Maze grabbed his coat.

“What do you think SHIELD will do with her?” Maze asked.

“They won’t be able to do anything to her, because she’ll be long gone.” Lucifer said.

He told Maze to go wake up the other being in the room next door. She flashed him and smile and a wink, doing as she was told once more. Once she was gone, he laid a hand on Monticello’s chest once more. With a press, he shocked the other awake. The brunette released a gasp, green eyes snapping open in shock. Lucifer took that as his cue to leave.

Sam began breathing heavily as she sat up on the bed. Brown eyes scanned the room erratically, trying to figure out her surroundings. Breathing through her nose, she carefully pulled the breathing tube out of her throat and mouth. Once it was removed she started gasping for breath, detaching the machines from her skin. A pained yelp escaped her at the pinching sensation.

“W-Where am I?” she cried out.

* * *

Kim and Jack hit the floor as they narrowly avoided another ectoblast. They were not exactly sure what was happening. One minute they were on their way to the cafeteria, the next the red-alert alarm had gone off and an unknown being opened fire on them. Kim tried to read the being’s mind, but the only thing that registered was erratic thought, anger and confusion. The being also seemed to be…a little younger than what they were used to fighting.

“Kim! Can you try reading their mind again?” Jack called.

“I could try; I just need you to distract it.” Kim called back.

With a nod, Jack threw a barrage of pumpkin bombs at the unknown creature. They heard a shriek escape the enemy as Jack kept throwing them, watching them explode at the enemy’s feet. Whoever they were fighting must have had some type of invulnerability. The explosions were distracting the enemy, but not incapacitating or killing them. While the enemy was distracted with Jack, Kim managed to get into the enemy’s head. Through all the chaotic thoughts, the red-head had managed to find some kind of chain of memories.

In the memory, the being was in a pod of some sort, staring at Doctor Octopus. He was saying something that she could not quite understand. Behind him, there was another person in another pod. Said person looked a lot like Sami Parker at age six. On a monitor next to Sami’s pod was a DNA strand with the word “DNA extraction complete”. There was a sudden blur as well as a sudden cold feeling. The being was then put on ice but could still see and hear. The words “clone” and “copy” could be heard clearly. Then, an unknown female thawed the being out, telling them that “They were free to raise hell” before disappearing from sight. The being looked into the mirror across from them. Kim gasped. “Jay! Stop!” Kim hollered.

Jack had been so distracted by her sudden outburst that he did not see the incoming blast. He was knocked off of his feet and sent flying down the hallway. A grunt escaped him as his back collided with the wall before falling not too gently to the floor. He looked up at the being, green-blue eyes widening in shock.

In front of him was a white haired green eyed, six year-old version of his late best friend. The angry little girl was about to blast him, but paused in her motion. Jack called to Kim, asking if she was doing this. Kim shook her head, watching as the child lowered her arm. The ectoblast dissipated as the child watched Jack curiously.

“Jay?” the girl’s tiny voice asked.

Hesitantly, he nodded in confirmation. The girl’s eyes lit up and smiled, hugging the blond around the neck tightly. After the momentary shock subsided, Jack hugged the little girl back. He held her in his arms as Kim approached them. The little girl smiled and hugged Kim as well, causing the red-head to pet the younger’s soft white hair.

“She’s Sami’s clone.” Kim stated.

Before they could escort the girl away, she seemingly disappeared into thin air.

* * *

A gasp escaped Sam as she ducked into a nearby corridor, desperately trying to catch her breath. She had been trying to maneuver through this damn…whatever this was for what felt like hours. Just as she was stumbling out of her room, an alarm went off. People in strange jumpsuits ran past her, throwing off her balance even more. She had to lean against the wall as she taught herself how to walk properly again. She had to increase her pace when one agent, a male named Fitz, called after her and demanded that she stopped where she was.

For some reason, even though she had no idea where she was exactly, she knew exactly which way to go and how to get out. She saw visions through someone else’s eyes that helped guide her through the various halls and corridors.

“Hey!” a voice called out.

Her head turned to the sound. A man in a red and blue spandex suit with white eyes came towards her. She shook her head wildly, silently begging the man to stay back. As he got closer, Sam backed further and further away. When he was within feet of her, she lost her footing and fell backward. Hands grabbed her wrists to prevent her from falling to the floor. A shriek escaped her as she pushed against the man weakly. With a final punch, she successfully hit the masked man in the face. The force of the blow caused him to release her, letting her go free.

Landing not too far away from a hole in the metallic floor.

Sam looked down in shock. They were floating thousands of feet in the air? What the hell was going on? Where were they? A roar behind her tore her attention away from the outside, watching as a gigantic green beast pound at its chest. The brunette scooted a bit too close to the hole in the floor before falling into it. Someone screamed her name as she fell from the sky, falling through the clouds. She could see what looked to be the ocean rushing up to greet her. This was it. This is how she was going to die. She had awoken from a long darkness, experiencing life again for all of an hour or so, before falling to her death. She braced for impact as the ocean was within feet of her.

And then she stopped. Sam hesitantly opened her eyes, looking down at the ocean that was just within reach. Was she…floating? Her body was hovering a foot above the water. Carefully, she reached out and touched the salty sea below her. Seemingly breaking whatever unknown force was keeping her afloat, she dropped into the water. After regaining her composure, she broke the surface and gasped for breath as she treaded water. What just happened? She looked up at the sky, catching a glimpse of the gigantic floating helicarrier floating there. She fell from there and survived?!

“By the gods...” Sam whispered to herself.

* * *

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Peter chanted as he looked through the hole in the floor.

He just watched an innocent girl fall thousands of feet to her death. He had almost lost hope, until he saw the ocean down below. Maybe…just maybe she fell into the ocean and survived. Peter looked down over the side again, mentally preparing himself to jump through. If he could jump and still be within reach of a building, he could sling a web in time before hitting the water and going into shock. After replacing his mask, he dove through the hole. He could hear Jack’s voice behind him as well as the sound of the young man’s hover-board.

“Uncle Pete, what are you doing?” Jack asked, catching Peter mid-flight.

Peter grunted as the younger grabbed him by the back of the uniform. He managed to climb aboard the hover-board. He explained that he was trying to save some girl that had fallen through the hole in the floor. When he received a confused look from the blond, he explained that they just needed to go.

Once they reached the ocean surface, they hovered there for a bit. Peter looked around them frantically. Had she drowned? Jack reported that he couldn’t see any bodies floating in the ocean through his x-ray scanner, making the meta-human sigh in relief. Confusion suddenly filled his mind. If she did not drown or die upon impact, how had she survived the fall? Last he checked; the girl was only human. There was no way she had survived the fall without a parachute. So it raised the question; where had she gone?

* * *

 

A pained groan escaped the brunette as Sam was hoisted into the boat. While she had been treading water, a local fishing boat had accidentally scooped her up in the net with their catch of the day. After a brief misunderstanding as well as a complex explanation, the fishermen and women had helped the girl into their boat and had promised to drop her off on land when they reached the docks.

Thoughts of what had just occurred in the last hour raced through the brunette’s mind as she took a seat on a nearby bench. Her mind suddenly began to pound against the confines of her skull painfully. Memories from the past starting racing through her head, causing her to move without thinking. She held her head as she wandered across the street.

Right in front of an incoming sports car.

The car came to a screeching halt, but still bumped into the girl hard enough to send her skidding down the street a couple feet. The driver, a blond in a green hoodie, angrily slammed the door shut behind her before approaching the seemingly unscathed brunette.

“What the ever-loving hell are you doing? I could have run your ass over!” the blond hollered.

Sam looked up at the other female. The blond could not have been any older than herself, maybe by a year or two. The brunette tilted her head in curiosity at the scar that went through the elder’s left eye, also noticing that there was no pupil or iris in the same eye but a faint yellow glow. The blond continued to yell at her, but Sam’s mouth could not suddenly form words nor could she find her voice. Seeing as the blond was not able to form any type of communication with the brunette, the blond let out a sigh and told her to be more careful when crossing the New York streets.

Just as the blond turned to get back in her car, Sam found her voice and muttered out a faint, “Help.”

This caused the elder to pause in her tracks. She turned her attention back to the younger female, “What did you say?”

“Help.” Sam said, louder this time.

“…Why? What’s wrong?” The blond asked, offering a hand to the brunette.

The girl turned her head toward the sky, finger shakily pointing up at the SHIELD Helicarrier. The blonde followed the motion, nearly fainting when she realized what the brunette was pointing at. The brunette came…from there?! Shit, shit, shit! Should she bring her back with her? Leave her here to let SHIELD retrieve her? So far, the blonde did not see any ships departing from the main deck. Should she take her back? The blonde was not sure she was in the mood to run from the agency again. The brunette looked so helpless though, she could not just leave her here.

Brown eyes looked from the offered hand back up to its owner hesitantly before accepting. The blond looked over the younger’s form, jokingly asking if the brunette was on the run from the government because of the “Upside-down” but Sam only tilted her head in confusion. The blond began to explain that it was a “Stranger Things” reference, but stopped when the brunette still did not understand what she was talking about. With a “nevermind” she told the younger to just get in the car.

“I’m Robyn Locksley, by the way.” The blond introduced herself.

“Sam.” Sam simply said.

“Are we sure it’s not Eleven?” Robyn asked with another chuckle.

“Positive.”

“…alright, I’ll stop. I knew I shouldn’t have binge watched that stupid show last night.” Robyn muttered under her breath as she drove the two of them away.

* * *

 

Peter stood up against the wall in the conference room, eyes trained downward to stare at the floor absent mindedly. Several members of the Avengers and Teen Heroes were gathered in the room as Fury and Coulson discussed the events that had just transpired moments ago. They also discussed the so-called “Missing Assets” such as the Parker Clone, which had escaped Kim and Jack, and the girl that Peter watched fall through the Helicarrier floor. Apparently, the girl used to be human, but had recently turned into a metahuman; it was still not clear as to how.

“How could this have happened? Why was no one else informed of these two assets?” Natasha asked in slight annoyance.

“We did not deem it necessary to inform other agents of the Assets, Agent Romanoff.” Coulson began, “As for how they escaped, it is still not known, but we do intend to investigate further.”

Kim raised a hand, “I can understand the significance of the clone, but why was the other girl being kept here?” she asked.

Fury and Coulson exchanged looks that only the Avengers could decipher. Peter released a sigh, knowing that they were in for one hell of an explanation. Fury cleared his throat as Coulson pulled up a picture of a symbol. It kind of looked like a capital “A”, but the dash was missing. Ben and Robin’s eyes went wide with realization as they exchanged looks of recognition.

“Is that…the Assassin’s Creed symbol?” Robin asked in confusion.

Fury and Coulson gave the boy puzzled looks. Ben went to explain that Assassin’s Creed was a popular video game that they played. The player played as the main character, an Assassin from a certain time period who had to defeat an evil order called the Templars. The games usually took place during a time in history, such as the Spanish Inquisition or the American Revolution. The brunette went on to explain the different characters like Edward Kenway, Jacob and Evie Frye, Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad, Arno Dorian, and Ezio Auditore. The brunette paused when Coulson and Fury’s eyes widened at the last name.

“What?” he asked.

* * *

 

“So…where are you from? Your accent says Spain, but your last name says differently. Roma?” Robyn asked in an attempt to make small-talk with her passenger.

A small smile graced the brunette’s lips, brown eyes never leaving the window, “Close. Firenze, Italia.”

Robyn smiled, “I guess that means you can make one helluva lasagna.” She joked.

Sam chuckled as well, explaining that she actually could make one mean lasagna. After another short chuckle, the brunette went on to explain that her family came through Ellis Island from several parts in Italy. They moved back to Italy for a bit before her intermediate family moved back to America and she had been here since. Robyn asked how good Sam’s Italian was.

The brunette’s smile widened, “Sapevo italiano prima di sapere l’inglese.” (“I knew Italian before I knew English.”)

Robyn’s eyes widened in surprise at the brunette’s fluent Italian. A “holy shit that’s awesome” escaped the blonde’s lips excitedly. She then asked what part of Italy the brunette’s family came from. Sam smiled, explaining that they came from Firenze of Florence as well as parts of Roma and Naples, earning another amazed look from the other female. Robyn wore a grin that could make the Cheshire Cat jealous.

“So, why did they move here? Your family, I mean.”

A sad look crossed Sam’s features, “My family fled Firenze when I was very small. We hid in Monteriggioni for a while before fleeing to the United States. I was not sure why, but my parents said that some very bad people were after me. That it was not safe for us to just stay and hide in Monteriggioni anymore. So, we moved to the U.S., changed our names and have maintained secrecy with family in Philadelphia.” She explained.

Robyn raised a brow and nodded, “I know how that feels. I’ve been hiding from some pretty bad people myself for a while. I’m not really from around here myself. I come from an unusual place called “The Myst”. I was left in New York as a baby, apparently to protect me from some “Dark Prophecy”. That ended up happening anyway, but apparently in some alternate timeline? Anyway, I used to hang out with this cool group of people and we fought magical creatures and such. Most of them left to protect other parts of the world, like my friend Marian, but she also left because of our…don’t worry about it. Worked solo, with some partnerships here and there, until I found a group of…very different individuals to hang out with. You’ll be safe with us.”

Sam only nodded as she stared out the window. There was a heavy silence between them as the brunette tried to wrap her head around her unusual new friend’s backstory. Magical creatures? Superheroes? Other dimensions? These were all things thought to be myths and things of fantasy. Then again, so were gods and goddesses until one, Minerva, had appeared to her in the vault and foretold of some future that would come if the pieces of Eden were not destroyed.

‘…Wait, what?’ Sam thought, ‘How would…that didn’t happen in this lifetime...' more sadness set in her mind as she remembered the life she once had. She wondered if Claudia, Uncle Mario or-

“Shit, you look like Sami Parker, you’re fluent in Italian, you’re from Italy, and you have superpowers. Are you sure you’re not a clone or some other dimension counterpart of Sami Parker?” Robyn asked earning a look of confusion from the brunette.

“What?” Sam asked, suddenly broken out of her thoughts.

“Oh, uh, nothing. Don’t worry about.” Robyn explained, “You probably would not know who that is anyway. Or, I guess I should say, was.”

“…You said Sami Parker?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Parker is my cousin.”

Robyn slammed on the brakes, causing the vehicle to come to a screeching halt. Sam let out a pained noise as the seatbelt tightened against her chest. Shit! Did that mean SHIELD would come after them then? Did anyone even know the girl was alive? Would they be looking for her? Amadeus would know what to do, but should she pull into one of the back lots and wait for them to come to their location? Or should she proceed to the safehouse as planned?

“What is the matter?” Sam asked.

“Nothing, that was just…shocking. Shit, does that mean SHIELD will be looking for you? Considering you’re related to their top agents?” Robyn asked, pulling herself together enough to continue onward. She pressed the button on her cellphone, the one programmed to act as a homing signal. Empty lot it is.

Sam snorted, “Doubtful. I’ve been in a coma for a while. Ten years to be exact, if what was written on the clipboard was true. One of their strange, costumed men watched me fall out of their flying lair, so they probably think I’m dead.”

Scratch that, safehouse it is.


End file.
